Imperial Civil War (Modification)
Imperial Civil War is a large-scale overhaul of Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption. It focuses on the events of the Galactic Civil War between the death of Emperor Palpatine at the Battle of Endor and the signing of the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty in 19 ABY, with allowance for technology up to the start of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Current Version: 2.15 'Major Playable Factions (Available in Most Conquests):' *The Imperial Remnant, the legitimate Imperial power in the years after the Battle of Endor. *The New Republic, a new government which rose out of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and soon became the major galactic power. *The shadowy Empire of the Hand, a secret powerbase created by the Chiss Admiral Thrawn with Imperial support to bring order to the lawless fringes of known space. *The reclusive Pentastar Alignment of Powers, an Imperial splinter faction led by former Grand Moff Ardus Kaine, forming a conglomeration of powerful military and corporate elements. 'Minor Playable Factions (Available in 2 or less Conquests):' *The xenophobic Duskhan League, an alien race from the Deep Core led by Viceroy Nil Spaar who attempted to strike at the heart of the New Republic. *Warlord Zsinj's Empire, led by former Imperial Moff Warlord Zsinj, who in the wake of Endor waged a successful campaign against the New Republic and Empire. He conquered a considerable amount of territory before he was finally defeated by a joint Imperial-Republic taskforce. 'Non-Playable Factions:' *The Imperial Warlords, a conglomerate faction representing the numerous self-styled leaders who broke away from the Empire after Endor in attempts to form their own kingdoms. *The Hapes Consortium, a matriarchal society known for their relative isolation and vicious hatred of pirates. Next Version: 2.2 'New Major Factions' The composite Warlord faction is being replaced by three new factions representing the major Warlord powers: *The Eriadu Authority, led by "Superior General" Sander Delvardus. They have a strong focus on military technology as well as advanced research. *The Greater Maldrood/Federated Teradoc Union, led by the brothers Kosh and Treuten Teradoc. They focus on large numbers small frigate-sized ships as well as alliances with fringe pirate organizations. *Zsinj's Empire is receiving a major overhaul with its ascension to full faction status, reflecting both his mainstream Imperial philosophies as well as his control of the Corporate Sector. New Minor(Non-Playable) Factions The Composite Warlord factions has been further broken up into non-existence, replaced by many minors: * Zero Command, under Blitzer Harrsk, is one of the more major warlords, showing up in at least 3 new GCs: Endor Aftermath, Operation Shadow Hand (after Palpatine's death), and Crimson Empire, with more to be revealed later. * Ciutric Hegemony, lead by Prince Admiral Delak Krennel is to show up in some GCs as well, though the one GC they will be playable in, Isard's Revenge, they are represented by the IR. * Prentioch Dominion, a minor faction in Endor Aftermath there are also at least 3 minor Conquer factions for the three new warlords * CSA, the Corporate Sector Authority, is a minor conquer faction for Warlord Zsinj. it's leader is Angela Krin, on the Lucrehulk Resolute. ''Zsinj's Empire cannot build lucrehulks without controlling that territory. If Zsinj dies, the CSA splits off again. * The Antemeridias sector, lead by Moff Getelles, is a conquer faction for the Greater Maldrood. It has 2 heroes, Admiral Larm (on an ISD), and Moff Getelles, who gives cost reduction bonuses. The Maldrood gain the heroes on Conquering the planet. * The Elrood sector is a conquer faction for the Eriadu Authority. Like the Antermeridias sector, when conquered, they give heroes to the conquerer. In this case, Eriadu will gain 4 heroes. 'New Units' *'Imperial Remnant:' Allegiance-class Battlecruiser *'New Republic:' Dauntless-class Heavy Cruiser, [[MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser|MC80 ''Home One type Star Cruiser]], Empress-class Space Station, Republic-class Star Destroyer, T-65 X-wing Starfighter (Ground) *'Empire of the Hand:' Furion-class Assault Bomber, Nssis-class Clawcraft, Krsiss-class Interceptor, Syca Bomber, Scarsiss-class Clawcraft, Syndic-class Destroyer, Phalanx-class Heavy Destroyer, Springhawk, Ascendancy-class Star Destroyer, Chaf-class Destroyer, Decimator-class Cruiser, Massias-class Interdictor Cruiser, Vigilance-class Gunship, Asdroni-class Corvette, Kariek Cruiser, Au'riette-class Carrier, Warlord-class Gunboat, Nuruodo-class Broadside Frigate, Visvia-class Defense Platform, Brask Defense Station, Phalanx Trooper, Gilzean RGT, Megamaser Tank, AirStraeker, Rocket Scout, Phalanx Commando, Rapid Fire Tank, Flame Tank, Mortar TAT, Kirov. *'Pentastar Alignment:' Gladiator-class Star Destroyer, Secutor-class Star Destroyer, Bellator-class Star Dreadnaught. *'Zsinj's Empire:' Allegiance-class Battlecruiser, Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser, Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser, Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer, Gladiator-class Heavy Cruiser, IRD Starfighter, Warpod Pinnace, All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, 1-H Repulsortank, Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle, Nightsister, Jump Trooper, Droideka. *'Greater Maldrood:' Bellator-class Star Dreadnaught, Allegiance-class Battlecruiser, Sorannan-class Star Destroyer, Secutor-class Star Destroyer, Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer, Procursator-class Star Destroyer, Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser, Arquitens-class Light Cruiser, Interceptor IV-class Frigate, Crusader-class Corvette, Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter, T-16 Skyhopper, Jump Trooper, Army Trooper. *'Eriadu Authhority:' Torpedo Sphere, Imperial II-class Frigate, Gladiator-class Star Destroyer, Bayonet-class Light Cruiser, Vigil-class Corvette, Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle, Imperial Escort Fighter. 'New Heroes' *'Imperial Remnant:' TBA *'New Republic:' Admiral Firmus Nantz *'Empire of the Hand:' TBA *'Pentastar Alignment:' Sariss *'Zsinj's Empire:' Tetran Cowell, Terrinald Screed *'Greater Maldrood:' Kosh Teradoc, Leonia Tavira, Admiral Larm, Moff Getelles *'Eriadu Authority:' TBA Category:Mods